figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Ruins
The Lost Ruins are a dungeon in the prologue of Deliverance. They are accessed through the Advent Woods. Involvement The main character, Kerah, and Quillon stumble upon the Lost Ruins while searching for "the cure" for their Emperor. The Lost Ruins become inaccessible after the prologue, as the path to it becomes blocked by boulders. Monsters Encountered * Rune Dragon (Boss) Translation Near the end of the level, the main character triggers the video playback on the computer monitor. Below is a transliteration of the dialogue in the Lingon alphabet: ;Argeth : Vlop! Thou arrivest! Ist the construction of the Star Map complete? Ist it appropriately hidden and sealed away with magical wards the likes of which most other races of lesser magical skill can but dream of? ;Vlop : Aye, sir, 'tis! ;Argeth : Good, good... We shalt be departing from this wretcherous world soon then. There ist naught else of intrigue to our Set here... Alas, not presently. Our interventions need time... to take effect. ;Vlop: # But sir, I have questions regarding the Star Map... # Then we should be on our way, should we not? :Picking #2 skips the below Q&A session, to Argeth: Aye. We must depart... ;Argeth : Questions, questions! I can give you answers to your queries, soldier, you need only make them first. Ask. ;Vlop : 1. Why doth we secret its locale? ;Argeth : We ensconce the Maps for the sake of privacy, and to test worthiness. The Maps will be discovered only by those who are worthy, and those who are Lingon, it is assumed. ;Argeth : The worlds we visit art marked by the Maps, and the Maps mark the marks of the worlds. Using a map, one can discover the location of our world, and the location of our selves. ;Argeth : The worthy, the Chosen, shall be guided to find us by the Maps, and the secret of the Maps shalt be gifted unto them by YALORT, the Ultimately Divine. ;Argeth : Doth thee query me still? ;Vlop : 2. What transpired from the First Encounter with the humes? ;Argeth : The humes are underdeveloped to such a degree that they perceived us as deities... It ist one of "those" civilisations. We educated them about their creation by YALORT, but we hath yet to see whether they follow our Word. ;Argeth : With luck they will remain devoted, and in time they will be blessed by the Omni One. In time they would develop magic, the power to will the arcane Forces to do their bidding. ;Argeth : That time ist far off, though. We shalt have to return in many ages to see how they are coming along. ;Argeth : Doth thee query me still? ;Vlop : 3. Enlighten me about next destination. ;Argeth : We travel next to another unlightened world, a verdant one. It hath been dubbed 'Ehayah' by scouts, but the world's populace have yet to learn of the glory of YALORT! ;Argeth : Doth thee query me still? ;Vlop : 4. If the Parasites discover this world... will all be for ;Argeth : Should the Elohiim happen upon this remote world, they will indeed attempt to convert the humes. If they come soon, they most likely will be successful. ;Argeth : Though if Time is allowed to take its toll, the humes will gain magic, and will dispel their ignorants and become set in their ways. They shall defy the Elohiim. ;Argeth : Not even the high technology of the Elohiim has a flicker of a hope of overpowering the Magic of YALORT! ;Argeth : Doth thee query me still? ;Vlop : 5. I hath no more inqueries ;Argeth : Aye. We must depart this world shortly, and move onto the next. But first... This place is satisfactorily fortifed, is it not? ;Vlop : A constructed Rune Dragon guards the entrance... ;Argeth : Hm. This ist not sufficient. We need something else; something... less palpable, more difficult resist... ;Argeth : And I know just what it can be! The code is a simple substitution cipher, which you can infer from the above translation. Note that (i, y) both encrypt to the same symbol, as do (k, x), and (s, c). Category:Deliverance Locations